I'm no Cinderella
by CabbieBade
Summary: Elsa knew the world is cruel, but not this cruel. When the eldest in the family has to go into the army, Elsa is torn. But will it be a sign of good, or a sign of bad?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm no Cinderella..._

* * *

**June 16th, 2014. 8:45am**

* * *

**Elsa** Winters is in her room. Ever since she was a little girl she was locked up in her room because of her ice powers. Yes, ice powers. She was born with the gift and one day when she was a little girl she struck her sister, Anna. Elsa has just turned eighteen which means in the kingdom and others, you go into the army. The king and queen wanted to have a boy first so he was stronger, older and more ready but they didn't. She was treated different from Anna. Anna was only sixteen and didn't have to go into the army.

The rule is, the first-born has to go into the army.

This made Elsa angry and Anna happy. Of course Anna was happy, when wasn't she?

Elsa was doing a work out, today was the day she was going to go into war. Her parents we're impressed how physically and mentally ready she was but what little did they know. Elsa took her anger out by exercising. She sighs to herself as she hears her father clap behind her. She closes her eyes and turns around, facing him.

"My, look how far you have come. Running and then tumbling over your own little feet to now." He puts his hands on her sweaty arms and she opens her eyes, sadness in them. The queen and king we're sad and scared for Elsa. It was the army, which meant death. Anna was happy because this means she could be an only child. (Anna was always like this)

The king grabbed one of her suitcases and Elsa grabbed the other one and went down stairs, there was her mother and sister. She hugged everyone and walked out the front gate being cheered and welcomed by everyone. She gives a little smile and goes to a lemo and drives off, trying hard not to look back. 

* * *

**June 17th, 2014. 6:05am**

* * *

**Elsa** arrived and looked around. It was basic training first. The only thing was, the men and women could fight together. She saw men jogging getting yelled at by a Sargent and someone dragged her away. "Elsa Crystal Winters?" A woman said basically yelling. She nodded her head yes and the women put her in a room. One half was wemon, the other was men. She was throwed against a wall and was searched head to toe, so was her bag. Then she was forced to change into a plain gray t-shirt with jeans and boots.

Then they put her in a chair and grabbed the scissors. Elsa looked at them and jumped back. "We have to cut your hair because it can get caught in something." A girl said and Elsa gulped and let her. It was shoulder height and when she looked at the other girls, their hair was the same, some trying to style it but it just went normal. Elsa looked over at the men, their hair was the same to but it looked like they enjoyed it.

She then saw a young man who made her heart stop. He had pale skin, blue eyes and blond hair. Just like her. He saw her look at him and he gave her a smirk. She just waved and a Sargent bent down to her eye level. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR DAYDREAMING, WINTERS! WE COULD BE UNDER ATTACK AND YOU COULD OF GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" Elsa sunk in her chair as the Sargent went on and she saw the young man trying to hold back his laugh.

Once the hair dresser was done, Elsa got up and brushed the left over hair off of her. The young man walked over, two men behind him in a corner just looking at him. "You might as well get used to that." He said and Elsa gave a weak smile. "Names Jack, Jack Overland. Or Frost, whatever you prefer." He shook her hand and she giggled. "Elsa Winters."

"Elsa, such a pretty name." Jack said and the two guys walked over. "Great, family reunion, how sweet." A tall man with dark hair said and Jack rolled his eyes. "Flynn and Hiccup, go find a life." Jack said and the two mumbled something and walked away. Jack and Elsa walked outside and everyone was having a grill out. Music was blasting, laughter filled the air, the smell of beer was everywhere.

Jack then grabbed a bottle and started to drink it. "Want some?" He asked and smiled. "I don't drink." Elsa simply said and Jack shrugged and then a girl ran over by him. "Hey Rapunzel!" He said and hugged her, "This is my cousin. Rapunzel this is Elsa, Elsa this is Rapunzel." The two girls shook hands and the chipper blond smiled, "Oh yeah, you're in my cabin for tonight. Bunk buddies!" She then ran off and talked to more people.

"The only thing you need to know is, follow EVERYTHING a Sargent says because not only you might get your ass whipped, but it will help you when we're actually fighting and for later on." Jack said and winked, Elsa smiled and will always remember what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**response to a review; I wanted Anna to be different. Trust me, I love Anna's original character but everybody has a jealous, whiny side to them. Yes all the girls did get a short haircut like Rapunzel did at the end of Tangled. I thought it would be cute with Elsa with short hair. Kind of think of it, my real life self has the same haircut lol!**

* * *

**June 18th, 4:00am**

* * *

**The** thing about the army, you have to be very quick and know what you're doing. Elsa isn't really good at either of those things. Sure she is quick, but if she knows what she has to do, she takes her time. At this point, she had to put together a gun in under twenty seconds under pressure and they only showed how to do it once. She gulps and looks over at Jack who just started, she follows his steps and he goes a little quicker. Half the people in there are done. Once she finishes a Sargent comes over and checks it, she nods and continues looking at the others. Elsa sighs in relief and she hears Jack chuckling.

"Nice cheating, I will go slow for you." He says and starts to take apart his gun, Elsa does the same and looks at what he is doing out of the corner of her eye. She does it a few more times and get's a hang of it. She finally gets faster and smiles.

* * *

**June 29th, 5:56am**

* * *

**Don't** you love bombs? There like fire works but bigger and well, deadlier. This was the day that they we're going into war. Surprisingly, the sky was still pitch black. Girls on one side, guys on the other and in the front and back we're Sargent's and more. When they told you to get down, you did or else. Elsa looks straight ahead, carrying a heavy backpack and a gun in one hand. She looks over to her right and see's Jack, he looks at her out of the corner of her eye.

A Sargent yells something, Elsa could barely hear it but she see's everyone dropping to the ground so she does. Everyone stops and listens for quite a while. There is nothing but birds chirping and fish flopping in a river near them. Then, came the rain. Really heavy rain and winds came from the west and Jack grips onto his hat as it almost flies off.

"We need to take shelter!" A boy says up in the front, a Sargent stomps over to him and gets right in his face. "You think we can build a house in a blink of an eye?!" He yells and the boy shrinks inside his clothing.

"Hide under some trees," I heard Jack say, Elsa's eyes went wide as he spoke, "maybe some huge leafs, under trees and stuff." A Sargent looks at him and looks like he was about to blow but turns on his heel and everyone stood up and followed him. Jack swallowed hard and Elsa giggled. 

* * *

**June 29th, 8:30pm**

* * *

**Elsa** sat on the wet, muddy, cold ground as she tries to write a letter to her parents and sister. Jack sits behind her and she looks at him, "I just lay my back against you and we watch each other's back just incase." He says and grabs her hand, "Teamwork or no work." She smiles and he chuckles, she goes back to writing. Writing about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**As** days passed through non stop rain, hail and maybe even a tornado, Elsa and Jack stayed strong along with the fellow solders. A few we're sick from the weather, and Jack was also getting sick. By sick I mean as a cold, or sniffle or a little more. Not like death... yet. 

* * *

_July 14th, 9:06pm_

* * *

**It** was their fifteenth day out in the war, they we're getting closer to the enemies. It was black outside and Elsa and Jack we're in their normal positions, back to back. She looks up at the stars, missing her parents and Anna. Sweet, wonderful ball of joy Anna. Elsa thought and thought what Anna would be doing at this second, you know, other than sleeping. Elsa looks down and feels Jack lean his head against her back.

"I am freezing." Elsa manages out to say, her nose red and dried dirt on her face and hands. She then felt Jack get up, she turned to him and he was taking off his jacket.

"Jack no..." he wraps it around Elsa and zips it up. "You will freeze." She could already see Jack shivering as the rain fell on him under the starry sky. He shrugs, "It will be worth it." He smiles and little and Elsa hugs him and she accidentally makes a snowflake on his back from her ice powers, this makes Jack shake a little more.

She then understood why her parents forced her and not because she was the eldest and forced to go, they wanted her away from Anna and try to control her powers more.

She hugs him a bit tighter and cries a little, her tear turns frozen, making it freeze on her cheek. "When I get out of here," she heard Jack start, "I want to see my family's proud faces, start a family with someone and hopefully become King."

* * *

_July 15th, 5:50am_

* * *

**Elsa** and Jack are standing side by side talking when they hear this gun shot. Everyone looks around and wonders who it was, then a bomb hit them, Jack grabs Elsa and they tumble-down a hill. Jack shoots into the smoke and prays to God he didn't hurt a fellow solider. Elsa grabs Jack hand and they run off into the woods, she hears airplanes behind them and hear stop dropping. Grenades. They reach to the end of the woods and sees a solider from where they are fighting from. Jack takes out his gun and shoots him, causing him to fall and die.

Elsa's eyes widen and Jack hurries to her. "You... you killed him." Elsa says and her legs go limp and she starts to shake. "Elsa, I had to." Jack says and she looks up and sees a grenade go off and a whole bunch of trees ketch on fire and hears screams. "Jack... you." He makes her look at him and she's crying and hitting his arms.

"I had to Elsa! Or else that could have been us!" He says and Elsa nods in understatement. Her hands then create a snowflake, she looks at the fire and steps towards the woods.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Jack takes a step forward.

"I'm not Cinderella! I don't wipe the smudge of dirt off people s shoes. I'm a princess, I like things done FOR me. I have ice powers since I was born and the cold never bothered me anyway!" She then froze the fire, Jack stands in shock and his mouth drops. "I'm no Cinderella." She then runs to Jack, grabbing his hand and her gun and runs into the place. Fellow solders surround the ice and Elsa kills a few she sees running towards her.

By noon arrives all the other solders are dead. Only a bit of Elsa and Jack's solders are dead. Jack and Elsa hug in victory as they feel like heros. Rapunzel, Hiccup and Flynn run to them and they all hug. And yes, even the guys hugged like girls. 

* * *

_July 18th, 12:00pm_

* * *

As they stand with their heads held high on stands. Elsa looks straight forward and has a dead look in her eye, Jack stands beside her same position. The president walks towards them and holds two ribbons with a medal. A medal of honor. The president goes to her first, he says something and then puts the medal around her neck and then shakes her hand. Camera's flash that she can hardly see straight. He then goes over to Jack and puts one on him and does the same thing to everyone else.

Then, came the speech Elsa said she was supposed to give. She stepped up to the thousands of microphones and smiled at them. Wondering how she got here, so alive and free. She clears her throat and smiles.

"My name is Elsa Winters, when I found out I had to go into the army I was so alone, destroyed. Then once I got in, I made some friends. I missed my family and friends back home like any other solder would. I stayed strong by the love of my family, the pride of my kingdom and my best friend, Jack Overland." Elsa then looks at Jack who is shocked. "I wrote my kingdom day and night wondering if they got them. My life in hell for the last few months. I don't fit here. I'm not Cinderella, I don't go washing floors with a tooth-brush or dusting people's shoes until they are shiny clean and I can't make a gun in under five seconds." She smiles and takes a deep breath, "I am Elsa Winters, a princess who has ice powers." She takes off her black glove and shows them, some are amazed, some are confused. "I believe that no prince, princess, king or queen should die this way. I believe that you should go into war if you want to and if your ready."

Everybody clapped and some wooed. Everyone said their speech and none we're as good as Elsa's. Jack mostly said he was sorry for the ones who lost their family member(s) during the war. He then turned to Elsa and she looked at him. "As for Elsa, you kept me company all this time. You and I watching each other's back day and night. My only friend when I didn't have one. I even... fell in love with you." Elsa stopped and turned her full body towards him. "I love you Elsa." The crowd went silent and she tried to hold back the tears.

"I love you two Jack." She says and Jack runs to her, kissing her on the lips and she kisses back instantly. People clap and almost louder than Elsa's speech. The president smiles after that, everybody left. Jack and Elsa stand in front of each other waiting for their parents. Elsa's hair is almost back to normal and Jack is completely normal.

"See you around, Winters." He says and smiles.

"See you around, Frost." She smiles and they solute each other, then hug. And then kiss. Anna runs to Elsa and smiles, tears in her eyes. Turns out she was wrong about being the only child thing. She hugs Anna back a little tighter and cries. Jack smiles and sees his little sister and mother. His father died when he was eleven.

"Jack, you need a queen or else!" She says panicked. Jack looks over at Elsa, she raises her eyebrow. "Well?" He simply says and Elsa smirks. Her parents agree, and Anna giggles. "I do, Frost." Elsa says and Jack's eyes widen and hugs her. 

* * *

**It's not over yet! There is still the wedding and stuff! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**As** Elsa stands in front of the local church, she tries to hold in the tears, happiness and her butterflies. Her father comes up to her and he smiles at her, tears in his eyes. He is proud of what his daughter has become, a nice young woman. He hugs her and she smiles, hugging a little tighter. Her white gloves wrapping around his back, she takes them off and looks scared at her father.

"Just be yourself Elsa, conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." He has said for all her life, it's not like the world know's already. He hands her, her bouquet of flowers, white and blue (color of the wedding, ice) and she links arms with his. He looks down at her and smiles, "Are you ready Mrs. Overland?" She smiles up at him and blushes a little, he leads her inside and sees everyone standing. First she see's her mother, crying tears of joy, she looks at the rest of her family, some of Jack's and see's a few of his brother's and sister's. She looks at the preacher, who smiles wider at her. Then Jack's groom men and some of them smiled at her. She then look at her brides maids, Anna was her maid of honor, then Rapunzel and a few others.

Then, she turned to Jack, he looked nervous and she smiled at him, he smiled at her and could see he was sweating. Once she got up next to him, the preacher started and everyone looked so happy and peaceful. White and blue we're everywhere, some snowflakes, Jack's outfit was all white, Elsa's dress was white with a blue cape. The maid's and groom men we're in blue. She smiles up at Jack and he smiles at her, looking into each other's eyes.

Once the preacher stops and says the last thing everyone is waiting to hear, "Elsa, do you take Jack to be your husband?"

She smiles, Jack's eyes widen for her anser and he's in shock. "I do." She says, Jack smiles in relief.

"Jack, do you take Elsa to be your wife?" Elsa smiles at him and giggles.

"I do." Then, came the cake. The topper of the cake was cute, it had a bride and groom holding hands but in the other hand behind their back was an army gun. Which made Elsa and Jack wonder, was it for the army or the look like they are about to kill each other?

The cake we're ate, some nice speeches we're made which almost made Anna cry. Not Elsa, Anna. Everybody danced, some people sang and laughed. A group of solider's came in and gave Elsa and Jack a salute, they responded back to it. They even showed there family's what they had to do. Elsa's father was proud, the mother was but felt weird and Anna was a bit proud now that she has an older and maybe over protective sister. Most of the people loved what they did, they we're focussed on what they we're doing, for the few minutes it went people thought Jack and Elsa would break character and smile at each other or something. But nothing happened. Just the position's the solider's told them.

People clapped once it was over and the couple bowed.

* * *

**The** dances came like the father and daughter dance, Elsa and her sister danced and then so did her and her mother. Jack watched the thing with a loving smile on his face. He sure did love her. He walked over to her once she was done and chuckled, "Well Mrs. Frost. The party is almost over." He said and she smiled, "Indeed it is." Then Jack gave her a solute, she responded back to it and they hugged each other.

* * *

_Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it._

_~ A walk to remember_


End file.
